Attributes
STAT WEIGHTS: SP and Attack explained. Attack increases your strong Attacks by more than 33% 1Attack=3sp almost 40% less. Confirmed! Sp chars were overpowered so they made sp and focus practically useless. Focus is useless. Sp is useless. def is useless. -dmg taken is godly for PVP, 2 strong Attack char links with 1 -dmg taken is OP, then ideally you want pupples with Attack, Yuki with Attack, and cloak/hogyuku/teddy/charm (whichever affiliation activates the stamina for char) with Attack. When maxed usually have 2k health and use chars that hit the whole screen, can usually triple 1 shot them dead 90% of the time and survive their first Attacks. If you want good strong Attacks then stack Attack, and link strong Attack chars fir PVP and PvE. A chappy is almost equal for stat gains over the sp loss, although it weakens your strong Attacks usually around 16%ish on sp higher chars massively increases your norm Attacks. It depends on how much sp u lose 200Attack is the same as or better then 600sp for strong Attacks, and will increase your norm Attack a ton. The only time I don't use a chappy is usually on weak mobs cause strong Attacks is faster. But on strong mobs chappy is best for melee chars (usually jus use strong Attack to knock em down or cluster them, then hit for 12k ish normal attacks when maxed out), ranged vertical norm Attack chars usually hit 1 or 2 mobs, so usually strong Attack with an Attack build not using chappy is ideal for ranged(unless there ranged Attacks are horizontal slashes, they hit like melee chars), and depends on your style and the chars. Some chars hit slower for normal and faster strong Attacks and vice versa. And some hit weaker normal attacks then strong attacks and vice versa. All chars have small stat weight changes. But that ONLY matters for CHAR LINKS =Attributes = Attributes are very much like Pokemon types. Each attribute has their own type advantage and disadvantage. Every character has one attribute. For example, you may have a or a , but never a }}. The attribute chart is displayed during battle next to the current character's name at the top. (chart image to be added). From the in-game help: Attacking an enemy with an Attribute that is weak against your character's attribute will result in your attacks doing more damage and you taking less damage from your enemy. However, if the situation is reversed and you engage an enemy with an Attribute advantage, your attacks will do less damage and you will take more damage when attacked. Fallen enemies may drop crystals that match their attribute. : Power Power is strong against Technique and weak against Speed, Power shares the same color with the Attack stat. These attributes (Power, speed, technique, heart and mind), are just to say "this one have advantage against this one" So, the Power types are not stronger than the others, the speed ones are not faster, etc. Technique Technique is strong against Speed and weak against power. Technique shares the same color with the Stamina stat. Speed Speed is strong against Power and weak against Technique. Speed shares the same color with the Defense stat. Mind Mind is both strong and weak against Heart. Mind shares the same color with the Focus stat. Heart Heart is both strong and weak against Mind. Heart shares the same color with the Spiritual Pressure stat. =Character Status= Unlike attributes, every character has five stat values. Stats can be increased through leveling up with EXP, strengthening the character's soul tree, by using character links, and by using accessories. From the game's in-game help, the stats are as follows: Attack This affects how much damage the character does with normal and strong attacks. Stamina Affects the character's health Defense Affects how much damage the character takes from enemy attacks. Focus Affects how often the character scores a critical hit. Spiritual Pressure Affects the strength of strong attacks and Special Moves.